8.0 Abstract: Biostatistics Shared Service The mission of the Biostatistics Shared Service (BSS) is to foster and facilitate excellence in UMGCC quantitative preclinical and clinical cancer research by providing in-depth knowledge of and access to state-of- the-art biostatistics and bioinformatics methods. The BSS is critical to the wider mission of UMGCC, particularly in relation to clinical and population research but also basic and preclinical research. BSS statisticians are key participants in a wide range of collaborative activities of the Cancer Center. The BSS participates in Cancer Center pilot projects, provides assistance to UMGCC investigators in conceptualizing and developing research projects, advises on study design and data collection, performs state-of-the-art data analyses for publication, and contributes to the interpretation and reporting of study outcomes. The BSS also develops and implements new methods that directly support specific UMGCC projects. BSS faculty are encouraged and provided support to pursue project-specific funding for independent, investigator-initiated research in statistical methodology. Quantitative cancer research is a team effort, requiring the expertise and skills of collaborators from a variety of disciplines and backgrounds. Biostatisticians bring to the team a strong foundation in statistics, mathematics, and computational methods, augmented by knowledge of the medical science of oncology. The BSS faculty and staff have a proven record of successful interactions with investigators, all working together as a team to support UMGCC research. In 2014, the BSS supported 47 Cancer Center members spanning all 5 research programs (18 percent of all UMGCC members), 49 percent of whom have peer-reviewed funding. The BSS supports many cancer-related publications annually, many in high-impact journals including Nature Medicine, Cancer Research, and The Lancet Oncology.